Korrasami: Even Then
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: A song-fic one-shot dedicated to one of my new favorite pairings: Korrasami, with a slightly alternate/extended scene to the finale. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Legend of Korra and the song Even Then does not belong to me.**

**Hello, everyone! Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, bringing you my first ever Avatar: The Legend of Korra fanfic! Come to think of it, this is my first Avatar fanfic period. Well, I mean, I was planning on doing this Bionicle/Last Airbender crossover years ago but...ah, I'm getting offtrack. Anyway, I'm doing this new kind of thing for A/N's where I chat with characters of the story and discuss my plans and ideas. I tried something sorta like this before but it wasn't handled very well. Hopefully things will work out better this time around.**

**Before I get back to my stories, I'm creating this in honor of The Legend of Korra and the officially canon Korrasami. This story is a slightly AUish songif version of the finale scenes in The Last Stand, leading up to the moment we Korrasami fans all know and love.**

**Enjoy the story, everyone!**

**Korrasami: Even Then**

It had been a long and tedious struggle but in the end Avatar Korra and her allies were able to defeat Kuvira "The Great Uniter" and her "Earth Empire". While Kuvira's reign of terror was over, there was still much work to do in both Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. But first, something else needed to be done. Before the final attack on Kuvira's colossus, Iknik Blackstone Varrick finally came to his senses and proposed to his assistant, Zhu Li Moon, who happily accepted. And now it was time to celebrate the union of Republic City's newest power couple. Aside from being a rather sweet and touching moment, it allowed everyone to take their mind off the Kuvira incident and enjoy themselves.

After Varrick and Zhu Li were proclaimed husband and wife, the new couple launched a beautiful display of fireworks into the sky. After that, it was time to party at the reception! Varrick and Zhu Li were dancing happily together, Ikki was…mostly just jumping up and down while her partner, Huan, just stood looking like he'd rather be anywhere else right now while Opal was trying to teach an awkward Bolin how to dance. Heh, the guy was a light on his feet during a pro-bending match but dancing was a whole new sport to him. Wu was doing…some sort of dance that looked more like he was just throwing his body everywhere. the band playing for the wedding was none other than the White Falls Wolfbats, the Council Page, Lu and Gang. And they were really good actually. Lin was hesitantly trying some of the food offered to her, Pemna was cleaning up a messy Rohan, Mako was just standing off to the side, Korra was nowhere to be seen, probably went off by herself.

And Asami? Well the brilliant industrialist was sitting at one of the far end tables, watching everyone else partake in the festivities. Right now she was a little tired from dancing and…she had some things on her mind she needed to sort out. For a while, Asami had been plagued with thoughts and feelings that both thrilled and terrified her. The Kuvira crisis had managed to keep them in check but now that the Great Uniter was defeated, those thoughts and feelings were back with a vengeance. And they were all about one person: Korra.

Asami couldn't say exactly when she had fallen for the Avatar, but if she might hazard a guess, she figured it was sometime during the whole Red Lotus affair, maybe earlier. Even when they were just friends, Asami had always admired Korra's fierce loyalty, her fiery spirit and determination, her desire to help others in need, and Asami always thought Korra was quite attractive. And in time, all that admiration eventually developed into something more.

Yep. Asami had fallen for Korra and she had fallen _hard_. And those few years apart had not weakened her feelings for the Avatar in the slightest. Apparently absence really _did_ make the heart grow fonder. And now that they were in a time of peace, this was the perfect time to confess her feelings. But Asami was hesitant. She had no idea if Korra was even remotely attracted to women, let alone interested in having a relationship with her. Sure Asami was the only one Korra wrote to while she was gone but that didn't necessarily mean anything romantic. Maybe Korra just felt easier talking with another girl. Poor Asami didn't know what to do. Maybe it was best if she didn't do anything and just stayed Korra's friend.

"Hey! No sad faces at _my_ wedding!"

Asami startled at the voice piercing her thoughts and realized Varrick and Zhu Li were standing in front of her. Varrick was eyeing her with a scrutinizing gaze while Zhu Li looked at her with concern.

"Is everything alright, Asami?" Zhu Li asked. "You look troubled."

Asami managed to give the couple a soft smile. "I'm fine, Zhu Li. I was just…thinking."

Suddenly Varrick and Zhu Li shared a look with each other that made Asami uneasy, made even more so when they nodded at each other and then Varrick giving her a sly look.

"Thinking about a certain something? He asked mischievously. "Or perhaps a certain _someone?_"

Asami stared at him.

"Don't try and play coy, Asami. I think we both know you have a certain Avatar on your mind." Varrick chuckled, wagging his finger like he was talking to a child, much to Asami's irritation. "Bolin and I chatted quite a lot during our run from Kuvira. He clued me in on all your adventures. And when he got to the parts where it was just you and Korra...now Bolin's a great guy but kinda slow on the uptake. _I,_ on the other hand, was able to read between the lines." Then he laughed and gave Asami a stinging slap on the back that probably would've her knocked over if she wasn't sitting down. "Asami, you sly dog! Going after the Avatar? Heh, you sure can pick 'em!"

Asami was less than thrilled, as she rubbed her back. Of all the people she considered talking about this with, Varrick wasn't exactly her first choice.

Seeing that her husband was getting on Asami's nerves, Zhu Li decided to step in. "So…does Korra know?" When Asami didn't reply right away, it was all the answer Zhu Li needed. "She doesn't."

"Well why not?!" Varrick asked incredulously. "If this was one of my movers, now would be the perfect time to confess your undying love for the Avatar! Come on, Asami! Where's all that moxie at?"

Asami frowned, finding it hard to believe she was actually discussing her love life with a man who had originally been ignorant of his own wife's feelings.

Zhu Li was more understanding as she gave Asami a sympathetic smile. "You're worried she doesn't feel the same way and that you'll end up ruining your friendship."

Asami sighed. No use in trying to deny it. "Yes."

"Asami," Varrick put his hand on her shoulder. Asami was surprised at how serious he looked. "A successful businesswoman like yourself should know by now that life is all about taking chances. I took a chance proposing to Zhu Li and look at us now." He smiled warmly at his wife, who returned it in kind. "Besides, what makes you think Korra _doesn't_ feel the same? For all you know, she might. Maybe one of you just needs to make the first move."

Varrick did have a point but he made it sound so simple. Probably because _he _got to be with the woman he loved. But just because he was so fortunate didn't mean Asami herself would be.

"So..." Asami turned to see Mako making his way over to them. He shook his head as he looked down at his feet. "You and Korra, huh? Wow. I'd like to say I didn't see it coming, but honestly, I kinda suspected there was something going on between you two. Looking back, it feels pretty obvious now."

Asami felt awkward now. She wasn't really surprised Mako had figured it out though. He had been a detective after all. Still, she wondered how he felt about this, considering how crazy the love triangle between herself, Mako, and Korra had been.

Mako scratched his head as he thought about what to say to his ex. "Look, I know I'm probably not the best person to give you relationship advice..."

"That's for sure," Varrick interjected tactlessly. "Considering how well _your _relationships with _both_ of them ended up."

Both Zhu Li and Asami glared at Varrick before the latter looked at Mako sympathetically.

Mako, while annoyed, sighed. Varrick's words _were_ right on the mark after all. "Yeah. It says a lot about a guy when his exes are interested in each other."

"I'll say," Varrick punched the air. "Bam! Right in the self-esteem!"

Mako glared at Varrick now. "Okay, you don't have to rub it in." He looked at Asami now. "Look, bottom line is I really think you should tell Korra. After everything that's happened, you both deserve happiness. I'll support you both one hundred percent."

Asami smiled before hugging Mako, careful not to hurt his broken arm. "Thank you so much, Mako." She hoped her ex would find someone special in his life too. He deserved happiness just as much as everyone else did.

Mako smiled in turn as he hugged her with his good arm. "Don't worry, Asami. I know Korra would never do anything to hurt you."

Asami took in Mako's words and her smile grew a little. "Alright. I'll tell her."

Mako grinned at her as Zhu Li beamed. Varrick pumped his arms in excitement. Suddenly he whispered to Asami. "But...when you and Korra do hook up, could you wait a bit before going public?"

Asami raised a brow, glossing over the fact that Varrick said _when_ instead of _if._ "Um...why?"

"Because when that happens you and Korra will be Republic City's number one power couple for life!" Varrick cried out before pouting. "Let Zhu Li and I enjoy our time in the spotlight while it lasts."

Zhu Li, Asami, and Mako all laughed. "Alright," Asami said. "I'll wait." If Korra accepted her first.

"And Asami," Mako added. "I won't say anything to the others. This is between you and Korra, you can tell them whenever you want to. Just remember: no matter what happens, I've got your backs."

"Thank you, Mako," Asami replied.

"By the way!" Varrick boomed, startling the other three. "I know a great way for you to tell Korra how you feel. See, I was trying to think of new ideas for movers and I was struck by inspiration: Musicals!"

Asami, Zhu Li, and Mako stared at him. "Are you saying I should sing to her?" Asami asked with deadpan expression.

"Well, some couples do like singing love songs to each other," Mako cupped his chin.

Asami did a double take at him. "Are you actually thinking I should go through with this?"

Mako shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. I mean, I doubt you'd be a bad singer, Asami."

Asami brought a hand to her forehead. Unbelievable. The usually stoic and level-headed Mako actually thought she should sing to Korra of all things.

"I think it would be very sweet," Zhu Li encouraged and Asami realized she was getting boxed into a corner. "And I know the perfect song." She sighed wistfully. "I heard it while in the Earth Kingdom. It's very romantic."

"I haven't even said if I was going to sing to her," Asami pointed out in exasperation.

"Couldn't hurt to try," Varrick said, eyeing Asami as if he thought doing so would make her cave in.

Asami groaned. "Alright. How does the song go?" She wasn't planning on singing but they'd at least back off if they thought she was.

It seemed to work as Zhu Li was all smiles. "Okay. It goes like this..."

...

Asami had to admit that song Zhu Li told her was a very beautiful piece. And...in all honesty...the song seemed to fit her feelings for Korra perfectly. Maybe, just maybe...she might consider it after all.

Right now the engineer was doing her best to steady her nerves as she made her way over to Korra, keeping her fingers crossed and hoping for the best.

"Excuse me, Tenzin," Asami said, drawing both the airbending master's attention alongside Korra's. "Varrick's looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider-suit to fly off the tower?"

Tenzin immediately panicked."That doesn't seem like a good idea!" He quickly ran off to stop Varrick's from doing anything reckless.

Asami smiled sympathetically at him. Of all the crazy ideas Varrick came up with, wanting to use a glider-suit when he wasn't even an airbender was at the top of the list. Now whether or not he really wanted to fly off the tower or just made that up so she could get some alone time with Korra, Asami couldn't say.

"Wanna sit with me for a minute?" Korra offered. "I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet."

Asami smiled as she and Korra sat beside each other on the stairs.

"I don't think I ever really apologized," Korra said suddenly, looking sad and guilty.

Asami looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For being gone all that time," Korra explained. "For not coming back sooner."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Asami assured her with a smile. "I'm just so happy you're here now." Then she saddened. "I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day." Her voice broke and her eyes began to tear up as her father's death replayed in her mind.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Korra said softly as Asami wiped her eyes. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the industrialist, who immediately returned the gesture.

"Thank you," Asami said softly. "I'm just glad I was able to forgive him."

After a moment, the two separated. "Also," Korra added. "I don't think I ever really thanked you."

"Thanked me?" Asami asked. "For what?"

Korra chuckled. "Where do I begin? You helped take care of me after I was poisoned, you were willing to stay with me in the South Pole, you supported me when I felt that the world didn't need the Avatar anymore, and probably a whole lot of other things I can't remember right now. I don't how I could possibly repay you."

Asami took one of Korra's hands in hers, looking into the Avatar's beautiful blue eyes. "You don't need to repay me, Korra. I'd do anything for you."

Korra gave Asami such a warm smile that the CEO felt she would melt if it was possible.

"So...what now?" Korra asked. "Back to the dance floor?"

Asami gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm kinda all danced out." Asami stole a glance over at Korra but the Avatar was gazing at the glowing spirit portal. She took a breath. Well, this was it. Now or never. "Korra?"

Korra turned her head towards Asami. "Yeah?"

Asami put her hands in her lap. "There's...something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Korra wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Asami replied honestly.

Korra's curiosity was peaked now. "Well what is it?"

Asami struggled to find the words to say but none came. Korra was starting to get worried.

"Asami," The Avatar said gently. "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'll help you in anyway I can."

Asami realized she had no idea _how _to tell Korra. She had been so busy debating whether or not to tell at all.

"Asami," Korra took one of the engineer's hands in hers and gave her a pleading look. "Please tell me."

"Have you ever sang before?" Asami asked. She couldn't believe she was doing this but since she started it, she might as well see it through.

Korra was caught off guard by this unexpected question. "Um...singing? No, not really. Why? Do you?"

"Err, not really," Asami admitted. "But, I heard this really good song and I...wanted to sing it to you."

Korra tilted her head. "You want...to sing to me?"

"I-if you don't me to, I understand," Asami added, hoping she hadn't pushed too far.

"No, no it's fine," Korra smiled. "If you want to sing, go for it. I'm kinda curious now."

Okay. This was it. The big moment. Make it or break it time. Asami hoped for the best as she got up, took a deep breath, and began to sing: "~_Never told you, but I meant to, before I could begin,"_ She looked over at Korra, who smiled and nodded her head in encouragement. Asami looked Korra square in the eye as she sang the next part._"~Even then...__I loved you even then."_

Korra gasped, her jaw dropped, and her eyes went wide. Asami looked toward the glowing spirit portal and continued singing. "~_See my heart is, scared of places, that it's never been. But even then, I loved you even then."_

Asami wrapped her arms around herself as she started descending down the stairs."~_If my voice should, start to tremble, if I am shaking. I love you now, like I loved you even then."_

Asami had reached the point of no return. Time to lay everything bare.**"**_~Even if it's uphill now...even when I can't say how. Even when my heart won't stop pounding. Even then, even then. I'll keep on even then." _She closed her eyes. "~_I loved you even then."_

Now came for the final part. Well, there was more but the rest of the song involved a duet. Even if Korra reciprocated her feelings, what were the odds of her knowing that exact song? _"~Even if it's uphill now, even when, there no words how. When my heart pounds this loud, even then."_

**_"_**_~If I left you, I never meant to, a__nd I won't pretend. Even then..." _Asami spun around at Korra's voice to see the Avatar gazing at her, a smile on her face and a tear in her eye."~_I loved you, even then."_

Asami's free hand flew to her mouth. She loved her. Oh spirits, Korra loved her! Asami's eyes watered with tears of joy as she and Korra sang the remaining lines together.

_"~If I just knew, how to show you, let me try again. I love you even now, like I loved you even then. Even then. Even...then."_

And in that final moment, dark lips met ruby ones as the girls embraced one another And it felt so right. When the two parted, both were short of breath but feeling wonderful.

"How do you know that song?" Asami couldn't help wondering.

"I heard it a few times while I was in the Earth Kingdom all those years. Took me awhile to recognize it though," Korra answered, her own tears of joy running down her face. "I can't believe it. All this time, I didn't know if you...if you could possibly..."

"The same with me," Asami said softly. "I was so scared of you rejecting me. But now..."

Korra smiled as she cupped Asami cheek and gently brushed away her tears. "Yeah."

Both girls hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"H-how long have you been...?" Asami couldn't help asking.

Korra pondered for a moment. "Honestly? I think it was sometime while I was recovering. Probably after I had written to you. Often I thought about how easy it was to open up to you, how comfortable I felt sharing my fears and insecurities with you. And then those thoughts turned to other things about you, like how you were so amazing, smart, kind, loyal, brave, beautiful. And the more I thought about you, the more I realized you were a _lot_ more than just a friend to me."

Asami had such a big smile on her face that her cheeks were starting to hurt but she was too happy to care.

"But I didn't know if you felt the same way," Korra went on. "I was so scared of driving you away that I didn't know whether or not to say anything."

Asami chuckled. "Looks like we both feared rejection."

Korra chuckled too. "Well, let's stop worrying about what we _thought_ might happen and enjoy what _is_ happening."

"Hmm," Asami's smile turned coy. "I'd like that."

They stayed in each other's arms for just a moment longer before pulling away and sitting down at the stairs again.

"So," Korra smirked. "Why the song? I mean, it was wonderful and you have an amazing voice but I don't really see that as something _you'd_ come up with." She cringed. "Sorry."

Asami laughed. "Thank you and it's okay. Singing really wasn't what I had in mind though I can't complain about the results. But...it was Varrick's idea."

That took Korra by surprise. "Varrick?"

"He actually figured it out on his own," Asami explained. "It's easy to forget that how smart he is under all those eccentricities. Zhu Li was the one who told me about the song though."

"It seems to suit us doesn't it?" Korra asked playfully.

"It does," Asami acknowledged. "Oh, and Varrick wants us to wait a bit before letting the public know about us so that he and Zhu Li can enjoy being Republic City's power couple for now."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Typical Varrick. I hope he treats Zhu Li right."

"I think he will," Asami said with certainty. "He _has_ come a long way."

" That is true," Korra admitted. "So...now that we're a couple, what do you want to do?"

Asami froze before chuckling nervously. "Honestly? I don't really know. I was so busy worrying whether or not I should tell you, that I didn't really plan on what to do afterwards."

Korra smiled in understanding. "That's okay. I didn't really plan ahead either."

Both girls laughed at their situation. Asami sighed in content. "It feels so good to just relax now. After everything that's happened, I could use a vacation."

A vacation? Korra thought about it for a moment and her face brightened. "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want."

A vacation? Just the two of them? "Really?" Asami asked eagerly. "Okay." She ran a list of potential vacation spots in her mind and one destination stood out. "I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like."

Korra looked at the glowing portal in the distance and grinned. "Sounds perfect."

...

The new couple wasted no time getting themselves ready. Now the two, dressed in their usual attire and donning backpacks, were making their way to the spirit portal, ready to start their vacation...and technically their first date. They stopped at the base of the portal before sharing a smile. Then Korra and Asami held hands as they made their way into the portal. They turned to face each other as they stepped inside, gazing into the other's eyes lovingly as they were pulled into the Spirit World. They had no idea what the future held, but they knew one thing; they were going to face it together.

**The End**

**Well everyone, thus ends my little Korrasami one-shot. I hope you all liked it but I am willing to admit it probably could've been better. This is my first time writing this kind of pairing and I've come to realize I'm not all that good when it comes to building up romances. I'm _somewhat_ better at writing already established ones. But anyway, it's time for that new type of A/N I mentioned in the beginning of the story. Now I know some of you will be put off but at least be willing to give it a shot. Ready? Alright, here it comes! My new angle with Author's Notes! It's...  
**

**BIGBY'S DEN!**

**Me: Hello, everyone and welcome to Bigby's Den, the part of the story where I, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, sit down and chat with my favorite characters, usually discussing things abut my stories. Today, I'm going to talk with the stars of this fic. So everybody give a warm round of applause for...Avatar Korra and Asami Sato!**

***Asami and Korra enter hand in hand, waving***

**Me: Hello, girls. Great to have you here!**

**Korra: Great to be here, Bigby. Thanks for having us.**

**Me: My pleasure. **

**Asami: And thank you for writing that fic about us, Bigby. It was very thoughtful of you.**

**Me: Believe me, Asami, it was an honor. And from the bottom of my heart, I would like to congratulate you both on becoming a couple. *****Both girls smile***

**Korra: *crosses her arms and smirks* I got to admit, I wasn't expecting _you _of all people to write this kind of story, Bigby.**

**Asami: *Chuckles* Yeah, who would've thought it.**

**Me:*scratches his head* Yeah. _I _certainly didn't see it coming, but I'm actually happy about it. And I would like to thank you two for that.**

**Both girls: *Surprised* Us?**

**Me: Yep. See, when I first saw the The Legend of Korra finale, I have to admit, I found that moment between you two to be...ambiguous. I mean, I have female friends who hold hands and stuff with each other but are just friends, so I couldn't tell whether or not you two were in a romantic relationship or a platonic one.**

**Both: *Look and each other then shrug***

**Korra: Yeah, I can understand that.**

**Me: When fans first started debating what the finale meant, I personally thought it was going to be open to interpretation, so each person could come with their own conclusion.**

**Asami: That's reasonable.**

**Me: Then Michael and Bryan confirmed the next day that you two were actually bisexual and in an official relationship with each other. At first, I _was _put off. _At first. _But...well, I thought about you guys and how wrong it was for me to make a big deal over the fact that you two were together. Then I started reading Korrasami fics, tumblr posts that supported Korrasami, as well going back and watching your interactions in the show. The more I did all that, the more I realized how beautiful Korrasami really is. *Korra and Asami beam* So yeah...I LIKE KORRASAMI, YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!**

**Korra and Asami burst in laughter.**

**Me: I do want it on record though that I have _nothing _against Makorra. In fact, Makorra is my second favorite LoK pairing after Korrasami.**

**Korra: I have no problem with that.**

**Asami: Neither do I.**

**Me: So, anyway, onto the story itself. The song I used was, as mentioned, is called Even Then. I heard it from this movie called Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. The movie was...okay, but the song was great. I always wanted to use it in a fic since I first heard it. That, combined with my recent fascination with Korrasami, led me to use it for a fic about you two.**

**Korra: Awwww. That's so sweet.**

**Me: Now, I do acknowledge that I made the story more Asami-centric. I had intended to give you both an equal share of focus but I found that to be too difficult with the way I was writing this.**

**Korra: It's alright. We understand.**

**Me: Now, the reason why I gave Asami the spotlight was because I personally feel she had feelings for Korra first. Plus, I thought it would be interesting to show Asami's more vulnerable side. However, I did not mean it as a disrespect towards you, Asami and I'm sorry if I wrote you as OOC and/or offended you.**

**Asami: Personally, I thought it was an interesting take on me. I saw it as you looking more into my own thoughts and feelings rather than altering my character.**

**Me: Hopefully the readers will see it that way too, but I won't hold it against them if they think otherwise. **

**Korra: Practice makes perfect, Bigby. I know that more than anyone. You'll get the hang of it.**

**Me: Here's hoping.**

**Asami: So...what are you going to do now?**

**Me: Now? Now I'm gonna try and update my multi-crossover fic. *Notices Asami and Korra sharing a concerned look with each other* What? *****They look at me***

**Korra: No offense, Bigby, but you're kinda lousy when it comes to writing multi-crossovers.**

**Asami: You'd start them and then you'd lose interest and just scrap them.**

**I sigh: I know, I know. I haven't had much luck *Both girls raise a brow at me* Okay, _any _luck when it comes to those kinds of fics. The problem is plots. It's so hard for me to create original ones. I'm only good at taking an already existing storyline and just adding some stuff here and there.**

**Korra: But you love telling stories, so why would coming up with your own plot be hard?**

**Me: Because it's too much work! *Notices both girls giving me a deadpan look* What?**

**Asami: _That's _your reason? Because you're _lazy_?**

**Me: A little. But not just that. It's just...well I can come up with the basic idea of a plot. It's the details that's the hard part.**

**Korra: I think I know another reason. You're so eager to get your stories out that you give yourself mental deadlines. And when you fail to meet those self-imposed deadlines, it takes a toll on your mind.**

**Me: Hmm. You think so?**

**Asami: Bigby, writing a story takes a lot of work just like most things in life. If you really want to write a great story, you have to take the time to plan out everything, no matter how long it takes.**

**Me: Even if the readers get annoyed with me taking so long?**

**Korra: As long as the chapter is good, I don't think they'd mind. Better to have a delayed chapter that's good than an immediate one that's crappy.**

**Me: Good point. Oh that reminds me, I would be honored to have The Legend of Korra be a world in my multi-crossover.**

**Korra and Asami: Really?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Asami: Run this multi-crossover fic of yours by us again.**

**Me: Certainly. It's called the Snow Queen and the Winter Knight. In my story, Elsa from Frozen is chosen by my OC, the mysterious Story-Keeper, to travel throughout time and space of the multiverse and help protect it from the SK's rival, the Shrouded Queen, who enjoys instigating chaos for her own entertainment. To help Elsa in all these unfamiliar worlds, the Story-Keeper partners her with Daniel Jackson, a fella from the 'real world' who guides Elsa with his meta-knowledge of different fiction.**

**Asami: So basically Elsa and Daniel travel to different worlds and help them against the Shrouded Queen?**

**Me: Yep. I know it's got a major Kingdom Hearts vibe to it, but that's because I love the whole 'traveling to other worlds' angle.**

**Korra: Interesting. I've heard of other people on this site doing the whole 'traveling the multiverse' idea. You're really gonna have to put some effort to make this stand out from the others.**

**Me: Boy do I know it. Anyway, I wanted to add the Avatar series to this crossover but I couldn't decide if I should use The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. Then I thought, hey, why not do both? Elsa and Daniel travel through time too so it can be pulled off.**

**Asami: Sounds like the best of both worlds. Have you decided which Books from either series that you'll use?**

**Me: That...I don't know just yet. Still planning that part.**

**Korra: Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. We believe in you. *Asami nods in agreement***

**Me: Thanks, girls. I appreciate that. Oh, and by the way, I'm thinking about changing my name again.**

***Both girls groan* **

**Korra: Again? Been awhile since you changed your name. Can't you just pick one name and stick with it?**

**Me: I can't help it, Korra. I love have multiple aliases. It adds more to the mystery that is me.**

***Both girls look at each other and then back at me, not very impressed* **

**Asami: Anyway...what name are you thinking about calling yourself this time?**

**Me: Mr. Gold the Crocodile.**

**Asami: Mr. Gold? Aka Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon a Time?**

**Me: Yep. I recently got into OUAT and Rumpelstiltskin has become one of my favorite characters. Ironically, so has his arch-nemesis Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook.**

**Korra: So when are you going to change your name?**

**Me: Don't know just yet. I might see what my readers think first. Because something tells me they're just as annoyed with my constant name-changes as you too are.**

**Asami: We're not annoyed, Bigby. We just wish you would learn to make up your mind instead of always changing it.**

**Me: So I'm a guy that likes doing multiple things in one lifetime, so sue me.**

**Korra *stage-whispsers to Asami* If only.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Korra grins: Just joking, Bigby.**

**I sigh: Well, girls, that's all the time we have for today. Again, thank you for being here and congratulations. I wish you both nothing but happiness in the days to come.**

***Asami and Korra smile* **

**Korra: Thank you again, Bigby. For everything.**

**Me: My pleasure, Korra. Take care!**

***Both girls wave as they head out***

**Me: Well, everyone. That concludes today's Bigby's Den. I actually had a fun time talking with Korra and Asami and I look forward to doing this more in the future. Take care, everyone. See ya next time!**


End file.
